Vampire Love Story
by ReadyToRun16
Summary: I'm having writers block with my other stories so I made this. It's MY ORIGINAL story, but it was inspired a little bit by Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm having writers block with my other stories so I'm writing/typing this. This is based on no book, it's my original story, though it was inspired a little by Twilight **

**Disclaimer: Do I need to do these? This is MY original story! **

Anne POV

I was walking home from the store wondering what mother would say when she saw that my dress was completely drenched. I stop to shiver as a cold breeze brushes past me.

I am halfway home when I have a dreaded feeling that I'm being watched. I freeze suddenly paralyzed as something rushes past me.

I feel a presence by me, and open my mouth to scream, but a cold long hand clamps my mouth shut. I struggle and try to bite the hand, but I am hit in the head with a rock and pass out cold as my attacker carries me away.

Some hours later I wake up in a cold, dark, damp room and to my embarrassment I am only in my underwear. I am tied to a chair and struggle to get free, but the ropes are extremely tight and I cry out in pain as they dig into my wrists.

Suddenly the door opens and in walked my attacker. To my surprise I see that he is tall and lean with big brown eyes, with long lashes and longish brown hair.

The ropes are hurting me and I'm starting to cry. My attacker walks over to me and wipes my tears away with his finger.

I am extremely frightened and in a voice just barely above a whisper I ask "who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me? Please let me go! Where's my dress?" He replies "My name is James Adams, you're in my home, I want nothing from you, you're clothes which were soaked are currently being washed and dried now who are you?" "I'm Anne Williams and my mother is probably worried sick right now PLEASE please let me go! Please!" "I can't let you go" I started crying harder and I asked "please why not? Why won't you let me leave why are you holding me prisoner here? I just want to go home!" He says "I'm trying to protect you" and I react to this with surprise.

"Wha-what are you trying to protect me from?" "You're being hunted… by vampires" he replies "oh my God! What? No!" I say this while shaking then stop "are… are you a vampire?" "Yes" he says lowering his head as if he is ashamed. I gasp and try to scream, but he covers my mouth. I struggle and though he has to let go of my mouth he clasps my hands against the chair.

**So there you go! It's an original story and I'm not sure if it's all that good. I'll continue it, and if you hate it please don't read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Everytime the POV changes= new chappie! I know it's horrible, but please give it a chance **

**Disclaimer: Again not so sure if I need to do these. MY story, was inspired a LITTLE by Twilight**

James's POV

She struggles and I can tell she is extremely frightened of me and I feel bad.

She's beautiful with brown wavy hair down to the bottom of her back and she's pale with big green eyes.

She whimpers "can I at least have my dress back?" I nod and making sure she can't escape I go across the hall to get her dress. When I bring it back and untie her she says "I um need a little privacy please" "there's a bathroom right there" I say pointing to a door. She limps a little while she walks and I flinch noticing a huge rope burn on the back of her left leg.

A few minutes later she comes out and sits on the bed tears rolling down her face.

"Why are… vampires… hunting me?" She asks. I try to word this as best as I can without scaring her to badly "while you were walking home some vampires caught hold of your scent and you've angered them by getting away they'll never stop hunting for you so I'm afraid you can never leave" I flinch again because it sounds really bad and she starts sobbing uncontrollably.

I walk over to her, sit down next to her, and put my arm around her trying to console her as best as I can I really like her and I don't want her to be frightened of me I want her to like me and feel comfortable around me.

"Anne please it's okay you're safe here with me it's ok shh it's okay please stop crying please" she whimpers again "no I just want to go home to mother please that's all I want please… I'll deal with the…. vampires we'll move far away to Italy or something mother has always wanted to live in Italy especially Venice she loves the canals." She's gasping now and I shake my head "they'll track you down using your scent" she's quiet hopefully realizing she's safest with me and she won't say anything.

She stares at me making me surprisingly uncomfortable "what'll mother do when I don't come home? She'll notify the police!" She screams this, gasping and I cover her mouth "I called her while you were asleep saying I accidently ran you down with my car she was devastated, but she believed me she thinks you're dead."

**OMG Huge Cliffy! If you've read my other stories, you should know by now I'm like the Queen Of Cliffys! Mwahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the evil cliffy, in the last chapter, but you should expect these by now. Lol, anyway I know this chapter is extremely short, but the other chapters are longer, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: This story is MINE, MINE, MINE! Made it myself!**

Recap: "She was devastated, but she believed me, she thinks your dead"

Anne's POV

I gasp when I hear this then attack him.

"HOW COULD YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS YOU'RE HORRIBLE! I'D RATHER BE KILLED BY THE HUNTER VAMPIRES THEN SPEND ONE MORE SECOND WITH YOU! I HATE YOU I'LL ALWAYS HATE YOU, YOU BLOODSUCKING, COLDHEARTED, EVIL MONSTER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! MOTHER IS PROBABLY FALLING APART RIGHT NOW EVER SINCE DADDY DIED I WAS THE ONLY FAMILY SHE HAD YOU EVIL DEMON! I HATE YOU!"

I'm clawing at his face determined to ripe those big brown eyes right out of his head when he shoves me off him and towers over me growling exposing his… fangs. I scream as he leans in to bite.

**Mwahahahaha! I love my cliffy's! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do you forgive me for my Major Evil Cliffy in the last chapter? Anyway this is chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I think you should know by now that I MADE THIS STORY MYSELF!**

James's POV

I suddenly freeze realizing what I'm about to do when my fangs are a mere few centimeters from her pale neck.

She's looking at me in a way I'll never ever forget. Her face is twisted in a mix of terror, disbelief and… agony I'll never forget that look of genuine agony in her eyes those big beautiful green eyes that make me want to melt whenever I look into them.

I reach out my hand to help her up, but she seems hesitant in taking it and I immediately understand why. "Look" I tell her "I shouldn't have attacked you like that and I'm sorry, but you've got to understand that you HAVE to stay with me if you want to stay safe… and alive."

She nods finally reaching up to take my hand and I help her up. I sit her down on the bed about to admit my love for her, but chicken out and instead I say "does your head hurt? You hit it pretty hard when I knocked you down" "no" she reply's quietly looking up at me through her lashes.

My dead heart skips a beat and I finally say "Anne… How old are you?" She reply's "I'm 15 what about you?" Since she knows my secret I say "Well in reality I'm 519 years old, but I'm physically 17." Her reply surprises me she says "damn you are OLD!" She and I both laugh.

**Awwww the Anne/James relationship has started! Oh btw the story, takes place in the 21st century, although the Anne character is a bit old fashioned. Although that's good if she's dating a vamp right? Hehe. And NO CLIFFY! Yea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5! Yea! I am on a roll! **

**Disclaimer: This story is mine!**

Anne's POV

_He isn't that bad in fact he's really sweet_ I think and I realize it's true.

As he and I are laughing I realize that I really like him and I wonder if he likes me as well. We stop laughing and then I realize that I'm totally STARVING!

"James?" "Yes?" "Where's the kitchen? I'm hungry" he laughs again and says "I'll show you, but I'm telling you this now I'm the worst cook in the world so you'll have to fend for yourself" I laugh "ok."

We head down a long hallway and down two flights of stairs and arrive at the kitchen. I spot noodles and reach for them and then I see what I believe is to be spaghetti sauce and I reach for that.

"NO!" He shouts and I nearly drop the jar, but don't and I set it on the counter. I face him and I can tell a confused look is forming on my face. "Umm uh what was that about?" I stutter then I blush because that sounded stupid. He hesitated then replied "that was uh a can of uh blood…" "Oh" I say then I ask "do you have any spaghetti sauce?" "Third cabinet to the left top shelf" he replies and I find the sauce.

Soon the spaghetti is ready and I eat then clean the dishes. We head back up to the room.

**I'm sorry, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but these have been on Word for awhile and I'm updating them as they are minus the text in bold.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, but it's still pretty short. Sorry **

**Disclaimer: Do I really gotta say it? My story!**

James's POV

We're heading back up to the room when she trips. I grab her quickly and stop her from hurdling head first to her death.

She's gasping, but manages to stutter a quick "thanks" I smile "no problem."

We're in the room now and she's sitting on the bed looking at me… with those big green…eyes….that make me… want to melt. I finally work up the nerve to say to her "Anne?" "Yes?" "I need to tell you something" "What is it James?" I shudder then say "Anne… since I first saw you in the alley I… fell in love with you… I love you Anne…"

She's silent and I grab her hand "say something" I whisper. She's silent for ten more minutes and I'm freaking out inside praying she'll at least SAY something. "I… I love you too James…" she says this finally her voice barely above a whisper.

I'm filled with happiness and I grab her and kiss her. We stay wrapped in the kiss for what seems to be an eternity, but in reality it's only about five minutes. I finally pull away when she starts gasping for breath and I gently hug her wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. We stay wrapped like that for about ten minutes when she finally pulls away "I love you" I say and she buries her face in my chest.

She looks up at me and asks "what if the… hunter vampires track me down here? You said they could trace my scent what'll we do if they find me? I'm scared James." "Don't be scared" I say "if they happen to track you down here which will be pretty hard because believe it or not vampire scent is stronger than human scent… if they track you down I'll fight and kill them before they can even THINK about harming you I won't ever let them touch or harm you in any way."

**Aww they pronounced their love! And James feels protective of her! Awww**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! I'm almost at double digits! Yea! **

**Disclaimer: ...My Story...**

Anne's POV

_He's willing to fight and even die to protect me _I think and I realize that he does truly love me and I truly do love him.

Then since I've read Twilight about a zillion and two times these questions form in my head "James?" "Yes?" "I have a few questions" "fire away" "do vampires burn in the sun?" "No but it makes us a little tired" "Then how come I've never seen you at school?" "You have I just kind of isolate myself though I'm the one who always wears the black hoody with the dark sunglasses I'm in your English, Algebra, Biology and History classes" "oh okay I've noticed you before, and do you have powers like can you read minds and stuff?" "Yes I can read minds and right now your thinking about your mother" "wow you really can read minds ok I have one more question will I still be able to go to school?"

He seems hesitate in answering as if he's trying to find the correct answer "hmmm I never really thought about that, but… if I stick around you at ALL times then you'll be able to." "But you only have four classes with me not eight what'll you do about that?" "I'll get a schedule change I'm positive the secretaries at the main office will allow me to so don't worry" "ok…" he looks at me and asks "is something wrong?" "I'm still a little worried because during our in between class breaks we have about 10 minutes and with all the craziness the hunter vampires could easily swoop in and kidnap me especially if I have to use the bathroom or something even though you'll be in all my classes you can't follow me into the restroom plus in the restroom has two big windows and a door in case of fire it'll be simple to kidnap me during that time…"

**Hehe cliffy! And I mentioned Twilight! Am I allowed to do that? I hope I am... anyway review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 8th chappie! *Does happy dance* **

**Disclaimer: I Own This Story. Get it?**

James's POV

I freeze realizing I've never even considered that before "oh crap" I say and I can tell she's worried too.

"What're we gonna do? I don't want to die James!" She starts crying and I try to console her. "I don't know Anne perhaps I could pretend to go when you do and wait outside the door and if I hear you scream I'll run in. Don't worry it'll be ok" she stops crying and asks "are you sure that'll work? Because you said that vampires are extremely fast they could be in and out with me before you even take a step into the room" "it'll be okay", but inside I'm a bit worried too.

"If you say so…" her voice trails off "trust me" I whisper then I kiss her.

She tenses and I panic "what is it?" I ask worriedly "wouldn't it be easier to… never mind" "what is it?" I ask again "to change me" she finishes. I gasp "no… no I can't I can't risk your life like that Anne it's far too risky… I could kill you without meaning to in an instant… I can't harm you like that… I'm sorry please understand maybe when I get a little stronger and could change you without a worry, but I can't do that yet…" she cries a little "James please? I spend every moment worrying that the evil vampires… will come HERE in kill me… even if they don't… the worry and being frightened all the time is slowly… killing me"

I do my best to console her, but it doesn't seem to work she still crying "shh it's ok shh" she pauses to ask me something "James?" "Yes?" "You say you're too weak to change me without killing me, but… you're at school for 8 hours around a bunch of other humans so that's something I don't understand…"

I sigh I don't know how I'm going to explain this to her, but I try "I know that sounds odd, but… it's not particularly you it's… the scent of your blood… your blood smells sweeter than any other human's I've ever met… so I'm afraid if I taste your blood that… I won't be able to stop…" I sigh again because I don't know how she's going to react "oh…" she ducks her head and I lift her head up with my finger. "Don't worry my love" I whisper, and then kiss her.

**Hehe so the sweeter blood thing is like the one thing that was inspired by Twilight. But James WILL change Anne, unlike Edward. Please Review!**


End file.
